leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Expedition (Mystery Dungeon)
'Types of Expeditions' Expeditions appear in Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon and are similar to "jobs" from previous games. By completing these expeditions, the player connects with the client of the mission via the Connection Orb. Other Pokémon involved may also be connected to (with the exception of the Pokémon which appear in Monster Houses). When an expedition is completed, a gift may be received as a reward and can be collected at Café Connection. The types of expeditions include the following: *'Rescue': This type of expedition involves the rescuing of another Pokémon. Sometimes the player must escort one Pokémon to another. *'Finders Keepers': These types of expeditions require the player to find an item that the client Pokémon has lost. Occasionally, the player must escort the client to their item. *'Secret Bases': The player is requested to meet with the client in their "Secret Base." When the player arrives at the room in a dungeon where the secret base is located, there are two possible outcomes. **The Pokémon will warp the player to the center of the room and converse with them (if this occurs, the Pokémon may also introduce the player to their friends) after which all Pokémon in the Secret Base will connect with the player. **The owner of the base warps the player to the center of the room only to warp away laughing, summoning a Monster House. When a Monster House appears, the player must make it to the stairs before being defeated in order to complete the expedition and to connect with the Pokémon. *'Battles': There are three different variations of battle expeditions. **A Pokémon or a group of Pokémon may request to battle the player in a dungeon and they must defeat either the standalone Pokémon or the leader of the group of Pokémon in order to complete the expedition. **The client Pokémon requests for the player to "teach another Pokémon a lesson", in which case the player must defeat a Pokémon which the client has mentioned. **The client includes the words "Help me defeat (Pokémon)" in their message, requesting that the player, accompanied by the client, must travel through the dungeon to defeat said Pokémon. *'Delivery': A Pokémon will request the player to deliver an item to either them or a friend in a dungeon. Usually, the wanted item is located on the same floor that the Pokémon is waiting on. *'Locked Door': These missions require the player to escort a Pokémon to the certain floor of a dungeon, where the client unlocks a large red door. Once the door is unlocked, the player ascends the stairs behind the door. These special stairs will cause the player to leave the dungeon, and unlock a previously undiscovered dungeon. 'Dungeon Activities' Occasionally when the player advances to the next floor of a dungeon, the player will receive a notification that a certain Pokémon is on the floor. The player will then unlock an expedition on that floor. These expeditions will involve one of the following: *Reviving a fainted Pokémon: The player must locate a fainted Pokémon on the floor and offer them an Apple. Once revived, the fainted Pokémon will thank the player and leave the dungeon. They will then connect with the player. There is always an apple located on the floor of a fainted Pokémon. *Traveling Pokémon: The player must locate a traveling Pokémon on the floor. This Pokémon has its movement speed halved. Once discovered, the player must talk to the Pokémon. After comparing notes, the traveling Pokémon will restore the HP and PP of the player and their team as well as fill their bellies. The Pokémon will then connect with the player. *Rogue Pokémon: these Pokémon will spawn on the floor that the player arrives in after taking the stairs. At first, they will target the player but upon getting hit, they become terrified. When terrified, their movement speed doubles and they race for the stairs. If they reach the stairs, the player must re-enter the dungeon to connect with them again. Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon